yugioh! fun at home
by MR.SQUIGGLES
Summary: very funny must read


Yu-Gi-Oh : The First Story   
  
There once was a great Pharaoh named Yami Yugi. He was the pharaohs son. There was a card game with great power (duel monsters). 1000 years ago these cards were used to unleash great power. The mages that used the cards unleashed great power on the world. The cards caused destruction upon the world. The survivors created 7 items out of gold. These were called the Millennium Items. Now in Yugi's kingdom the people play the card game for the ruling of the Earth. Yugi was one of the best players in the whole kingdom. When Yami Yugi died his soul was trapped in a millennium item called the millennium butt plug.  
  
In the new Millennium the great Pharaoh Yami Yugi's descendent Yugi Moto is living with his grandpa. His grandpa owns a card shop. Yugi learned to play Duel Monsters from his grandpa. Yugi's friends Joey and Teaa play Duel Monsters as well. Along with the rich Seto Kaiba. Kaiba is a child pornographist. He takes naked pictures of himself and his little brother and other children. Kaiba would always have the little children play with his tiny penis. Kaiba loved to suck dick, Kaiba even sucked dick for cocaine before.   
  
"Its late grandpa go to sleep" Yugi says. "Alright Yugi" Mr Moto says.   
  
  
"Phew I thought he would never leave. Teaa you can come out of the closet now."   
  
  
  
"OK. Im out" Teaa said   
  
  
  
"Want to go have sex now?" Yugi asks.   
  
"Yes! I've been waiting all day." Teaa replies.   
  
  
  
Teaa takes off her shirt and her pants. She is wearing a black thong and black bra. Yugi comes over to Teaa and starts to kiss her, while he kisses her he undoes her bra. Teaa's big boobs amaze Yugi. Yugi takes off Teaa's thong and starts to eat her out.   
  
  
  
"OoOoOoO that feels so good keep going" Teaa says. Yugi licks her tight pussy up and down up and down while she moans loudly.  
  
"shhh quiet down. I don't want grandpa to come down." Yugi exclaims.   
  
"Yugi? What are you doing down there?" Mr. Moto calls down.   
  
"Umm.. Nothing." Yugi says.   
  
  
"OK then" grandpa yells back.   
  
Yugi and Teaa hear a knock at the door. So they walk over to the door and answer it. Mokuba and Kaiba are at the door. Yugi lets them in.   
  
  
  
"Kaiba? Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Yugi says.  
  
"We are here on behalf of Kaiba Corp. I need to take pictures of you and Teaa for my new virtual reality game." Kaiba exclaims.   
  
"so you can go back to your business." Mokuba says.   
  
  
  
So Yugi and Teaa go back to having sex while Kaiba takes some pictures of them, while Mokuba is in the corner masturbating. Kaiba hears footsteps coming from upstairs. Yugi's grandpa then walks down the stairs and is shocked at the site he sees.  
  
  
  
"Yugi you said you were doing nothing." Grandpa says.  
  
"Lets have one big orgy." Kaiba says.   
  
"yeah! That sounds fun" Mokuba says.   
  
Teaa and Yugi chime in at the same time saying alright.   
  
So everyone strips down to their underwear and then takes their underwear off.   
  
  
  
"I got dibs on your grandpa's penis!" Mokuba says.   
  
So Mokuba walks over to grandpa and starts giving him head. Mokuba sucks on grandpa's penis while Yugi and Kaiba gangbang Teaa.  
  
  
"Teaa is moaning like a dead horse Yugi get her to quiet down." Grandpa says.   
  
"Where's Mai? She gives great head. She can deep throat 10 inches!" Yugi says.   
  
"She's probably fucking Joey and Tristan." Teaa says.   
  
Kaiba stops fucking Teaa. He walks over to his camera and picks it up. He starts to take pictures of Mokuba and grandpa having anal sex. Then he switches his view over to Yugi and Teaa who are fucking each others brains out. Kaiba was taking pictures when Mr. Moto cummed in Mokuba's ass. So Kaiba puts down the camera goes over to Mokuba's ass and licks all the cum off, and then he goes over and kisses grandpa and spit's the cum in grandpa's mouth. Kaiba and grandpa kept doing this for about five minutes.   
  
Meanwhile over at Joey's house, Joey is getting a blowjob from Mai. Mai is deep throating Joey when Serenity and Tristan start to have sex. Joey and Mai stop and Joey goes over to Serenity and sticks his 8 inch cock into Serenity's pussy which was wet as hell.   
  
Back to the Moto house. Kaiba went to his briefcase and grabbed a bong and a lighter and some weed. Kaiba fills the bong with weed and is about to light it when the doorbell rings.   
  
"I got it" Yugi says.   
  
He walks over to the door and opens it. He sees Pegasus standing in the doorway.   
  
"What do you want Pegasus?" Yugi asks.   
  
  
  
" I want you Yugi Moto. I have a proposition for you." Pegasus replies.   
  
"That is what?" Yugi says in distrust.  
  
  
  
"That you fuck me like an animal." Pegasus says.  
  
  
  
"Only if you take out your millennium testicle and let me fuck you in your eye socket!" Yugi said to him.   
  
"Alright I'll let you fuck me in the eye socket" Pegasus says.   
  
So Pegasus gets naked and takes out his millennium testicle and gets on his knees. Yugi walks over to Pegasus and sticks his dick in Pegasus' eye socket. He starts fucking it and Pegasus starts getting anal sex from Mokuba.   
  
  
  
"Mokuba do it harder! Yugi how do you like it?" Pegasus asks.   
  
"I'm trying to do it harder!" Mokuba says.  
  
"It feels weird Pegasus, but I like it. How do you like it?" Yugi says to Pegasus.  
  
"MmMmMmMmMm! It feels great. Now it's my turn to do it to you."  
  
Pegasus pulled backward to get Yugi's dick out of his eye socket. He forces Yugi onto his knees.When Yugi got onto his knees Pegasus stuck his dick into Yugi's eye.  
  
  
  
"OW! That's my eye you retard!" Yugi yells.  
  
  
  
"But it's my turn to have sex with your eye socket." Pegasus says in a misleading tone.  
  
  
  
"You can't have sex with my eye socket." Yugi says.  
  
  
  
"And why not Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asks.  
  
  
  
"BECAUSE I STILL HAVE AN EYE!!!" Yugi screams.  
  
Before Pegasus can say anything the door opens and Mai walks in.  
  
  
  
"Hey everyone. What do we have here?"Mai says.   
  
Mai walks over to Teaa and grabs Teaa's nipples.   
  
"Hmmmm. What should I do with these?" After Mai says this she squeezes Teaa's nipples.  
  
  
  
"I know. I'll be right back." Mai says.  
  
Five minutes later Mai walks in with a car battery and jumper cables.  
  
"Mai what are you going to do with those?" Teaa asks.  
  
"You'll see hunny. You will get the biggest orgasm you've ever had." Mai exclaims.  
  
After Mai spoke she hooked up the jumper cables to Teaa's wet pussy.  
  
"OW! That hurts." Teaa screams.  
  
After Teaa screams Mai touched the other ends of the jumper cables to the battery. Ten thousand volts surged through Teaa's body.  
  
"OoOoOoOoOoO. Mai you were right. This is starting to take my breath away." Teaa half moans, half talks.  
  
Mai smirks , goes out the door and grabs her bag. She walks back in.  
  
" It's hot in here. I'm going to change." Mai says.  
  
Mai takes off all of her clothes and puts on a leather mistress outfit.  
  
"Oh yes. We're in for a real show now!" Yugi says to everybody.  
  
Mai walks over to the battery and takes off the jumper cables  
  
.  
  
"Why did you turn it off!?" Teaa asks.  
  
"Because it's time for me and you to have some fun." Mai answers.  
  
"OK??" Teaa says.  
  
After Teaa says that she undoes the jumper cables that are attached to her wet pussy. Teaa gets up and walks over to the T.V. She lays down on the floor in front of it. Mai walks across the room to her bag which is next to Yugi. She bends down and gets out her whip.  
  
"Teaa hunny? LICK MY PUSSY!!!" Mai screams.  
  
"Why?" Teaa asks.  
  
"BECAUSE YOUR MISTRESS SAYS SO!" Mai says back.  
  
Teaa gets up and traces Mai's clit with her tongue. Teaa starts to finger Mai while she's licking her clit. While Teaa is doing this the door opens and Bakura walks in. He is wearing a black g-string and his balls are coming out of both sides.  
  
"Like OH MY GOD!" Mokuba says in a girly tone.  
  
"Hey guys. What's going on here?" Bakura asks.   
  
" We're having a sex party Bakura." Yugi says.  
  
"Oh, OK. Can I join in?" Bakura asks.  
  
"NO!" Pegasus says.  
  
"Pretty please with cum on top?" Bakura says.  
  
"I guess… but you have to suck my dick or I'll banish you to the shadow realm." Pegasus says.  
  
"No. How about you fuck grandpa in the ass or I'll take your millenium testicle." Bakura says.  
  
So Pegasus walks over to grandpa and starts to fuck him in the ass.  
  
"Harder Pegasus!" Grandpa says while moaning.  
  
"Now Yugi…lay down on the floor and close your eyes." Bakura says to him.  
  
"OK Bakura but you better not take my millenium butt plug." Yugi says.  
  
So Yugi gets off the couch and lays down on the floor and closes his eyes. After Yugi lays down Bakura smiles and walks slowly over to him. When he gets there he takes off his black g-string. Bakura squats over Yugi and puts his balls above Yugi's eyes. (This is called Arabian goggles, it is the worst punishment ever).  
  
"You can open your eyes now." Bakura says.  
  
Yugi opens his eyes to see that Bakura's balls are right above his eyes. But before he can do anything Bakura screams "ARABIAN GOGGLES!!!".  
  
Bakura put his balls in Yugi's eyes. Yugi pinches Bakura's legs to get him off. While Bakura is getting up he farts right in Yugi's face.  
  
"*cough* *cough* *gag* " Yugi chokes because of the horrendous smell.   
  
"GOD DAMN! What are you trying to do? KILL ME?" Yugi yells at Bakura.  
  
"Maybe I am…" Bakura says.  
  
After Bakura says that the doors are kicked inward. The guild members of THE BLADE OF THE ASSASSIN walk in and slice Yugi's throat.  
  
"OH MY GOD WE"RE GONNA DIE!" Teaa screams.  
  
"Yes you are." Bakura says.  
  
While Bakura is laughing maliciously the guild members are killing everyone in sight.  
  
"HaHaHaHaHa my plan is working. They're all dead." Bakura says.  
  
While Bakura is talking to himself a guild member used his stealth ability to sneak up behind Bakura. The guild member taps Bakura on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh Shit! I'm dead aren't I?" Bakura asks the guild member.  
  
The guild member nods his head before slashing Bakura's throat with his assassin's dagger.  
  
No one ever found out who murdered everyone in the house and no one ever will… or will they?  
  
  
  
THE END… (or so we think... check back in about a week for the sequel) 


End file.
